Longing
by Blurring-into-Gray
Summary: As much fun as it is to have Wendy here, a part of her will always want her gone. PxW Tiger Lily's pov


(I DO NOT own the amazing story, Peter Pan.)

Tiger Lily is many things. She is beautiful, mature, and confident. She hunts with more skill than some of the brave young men in her tribe and her Father, the Chief himself can boast for hours about her multiple skills. She shows more poise than any girl her age should be able to when it comes to danger. She works hard, and she cooks and sews so that one day she can be someone's dream wife. Above all, even while she possesses so much talents and good traits, she is not arrogant, instead showing humbleness when complimented on something. This something could be anything, her flawless face or her cooking or even her skills with a bow and arrow.

Yes, Tiger Lily is a very remarkable young lady, someone anyone would feel special just befriending. But no matter how hard she works, and no matter what she practices, she cannot do the one thing she wants to do. And that is make Peter Pan, the boy truly worthy of all she has to offer, notice her and love her the way she does for him. Her love for him makes her angry sometimes, because why should she, the daughter of the Chief himself feel unworthy of one boy, even if he is brave and strong and cheerful? However, even though she hates it, her heart beats faster when he smiles and his arrogant crows make her want to hug him and never let go. She scowls when she realizes, alone while she lays and tries to sleep, that he makes her feel weak and that is something she does not want to feel.

It's times like these she wishes for her Mom, because talking to her Father about this is something she can never do. So she suffers in silence, and spends her days working and wanting him to visit and then going to bed feeling one of two things; sadness because he didn't come to see her or excitement because she thinks she caught him staring at her and maybe, just maybe, it means what she most wishes for it to mean. It isn't until she meets her that everything in her throbs and she knows what being less than feels like.

The day is sunny, and the air smells sweet from the flowers that wildly scatter the ground. It's the kind of day you must spend outside and she is particularly happy because Peter asked if he could come visit her with his boys. She wears her favorite shirt and she spends her time waiting by walking around and picking the flowers that catch her eye. Then, with her tuned hunter's ears she hears the footsteps she knows so well, even though they sound just slightly more shuffled. She barely notices because of the excitement, and she smiles widely before it can be helped, making her already lovely features even more stunning.

She looks up and waves at the group of boys walking towards her in a crowd, and they all wave back enthusiastically, huge smiles on their (oddly enough) clean, sweet faces. She adores the boys, and sometimes she even dares to imagine what it would be like to live with them and Peter, watching over them and playing games with them everyday. When she sees two new little smiles, one wearing glasses and the other smaller than the rest she thinks Peter got two new little ones. And then she hears a voice she's never heard, a sweet voice that makes her heart thud and her blood freeze.

"Peter, I can only stay for a bit, I need to make the boys their lunch."

Everything in her world stops and she wants so much to just turn and run away because he chose someone and this girl who is pretty in a completely different way makes her want to shrivel up without saying even so much as a word to her. Maybe she's being dramatic but all of her fantasies of kissing the boys' cheeks and tucking them in while Peter's shining eyes look on are all being ripped away. But, Tiger Lily has poise, remember, and she knows how to swallow this down, for the sake of her guests.

"Peter, I am happy you all came to visit. I don't think I've met you all, however."

There. Calm, dignified and polite. She feels proud of herself until she glances at her. And she is beautiful. Her skin is pale, much paler than her own, and her cheeks are a charming pink from the sun. (The weather is affected by Peter's mood, and Tiger Lily's mind can't help but make the connection that this girl he picked must make him very happy, since it's such a beautiful day.) Her hair is a light brown, and her eyes are huge and are unfortunately a vibrant shade of blue that are filled to the brim with kindness, and a gentleness Tiger Lily knows she will never possess.

"Oh dear, I apologize for my rudeness! My name is Wendy, and these two are my brothers, John and Michael. Boys, be polite and say hello." They do, and the boys are just as sweet as their sister. She notices that Peter's smiling a little more brightly and he glances at her often enough for Tiger Lily to notice. It makes tears very nearly well up in her eyes but her will power just about stops them. After introductions are made it is up to Peter to suggest a game, as they play hide and seek Tiger Lily can't help but notice every interaction Peter and her, Wendy, share. There's a time when Wendy trips over a rock while running to a tree to hide behind (clumsy, Tiger Lily thinks, and she's a sweet girl, really, but this Wendy girl brings out some bad thoughts, can you blame her?) and Peter flies right to her, giving up his own spot and willingly losing the game. This leaves a bad taste in the Native girl's mouth.

All in all, it's a bad day and Tiger Lily is sad but relieved when she talks about needing to cook and clean and Tiger Lily is hoping Peter will just take her home and come back to play but he ruins that hope when he states "You are right Wendy-bird. The boys and I shall help you. But Tiger Lily," She looks up, "We shall come to see you and play again soon." she smiles and nods, but it's half-hearted.

"Tiger Lily," she says, "It was very nice meeting you. Maybe soon you can come eat at the house." she smiles and Tiger Lily wants her to be mean and fake, but Wendy is being genuine and pleasant. Dang it.

"Maybe. I'll see you all soon." And then she's waving goodbye and she calmly walks back to her tipi and lays down. She does not cry, but she is sad and the sadness weighs down on her.

Over time the Wendy girl is around just as much as Peter is and as time goes on, Tiger Lily can't help but like her. She's nice and funny and even though she talks often, she is also very caring. So, slowly but surely, Tiger Lily becomes Wendy's friend and everything gets better. But every night, she goes to sleep and she feels like a terrible person because as fun as it is to have Wendy around, there will always be a part of her that wants her gone.

(A.N This is my very first story, so if I did something right or wrong, feedback would be amazing!)


End file.
